principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashanti
After Hollows killed off his entire gang, Ashanti has had to survive on his own. He became spiritually aware shortly after the incident, and has since developed his own powers. He is a world-wanted criminal, however, but due to his abilities, he can't be caught. Appearance Takes the appearance of a young man. His skin is healthily tanned, and covered with numerous scars. Ashanti is well-developed physically, and taller than many other people. His hair is a mop of black, shoulder-length curly hair, and his eyes are dark brown. His clothes normally consist of a sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts. Ashanti does not get cold, or hot either. Personality Ashanti is not very talkitive, but does show passionate emotions. He is very capable of putting things behind him, and does not hold grudges. His manners and "political etiquette" is surprisingly good and polite, despite his entire life on the streets. He is deathly afraid of spiders, but other than that, Ashanti usually appears void of emotion. History His mother being the common prostitute, and his father locked away in jail for some unknown reason, Ashanti ran away from home when he was little. He snuck aboard a fishing boat and made it to the Unites States. Since then, he was found by a gang, and was taken in. They treated him like family, and Ashanti was very content until they were all killed by a Hollow. Ashanti unconciously killed the Hollow, and began wandering, looking for a new home. Plot After dodging another attempt of the police to catch him, Ashanti caught on to Valentino's Reiatsu. After following him all the way to Japan, he encountered his father. After a short scuffle, Ashanti gained the upper hand by "Reap"ing his powers. Then Seifuku appeared Ashanti helped fight back his army. He was accepted into The Order of the Pure and then started training with Bryan's flame arm and Ali's quincy bow. Powers and Abilities Ashanti is a very capable warrior. Great Spiritual Pressure - He can unconciously kill normal humans if he sleeps and releases too much spiritual pressure. Spiritual Awareness - As a spiritual being, Ashanti can sense other Spiritual Pressures in sense of direction, power, and distance. Fine Reiatsu Control - Ashanti has ultimate control over his spiritual pressure. He also has precise control over the techniques he "Reap"s from others. : Halo - '''By focusing his Reiatsu in his feet, Ashanti can creat very delicate "planes" of Reiatsu he can stand on, but it doesn't last. He has about a second before it breaks, but using this, Ashanti can run through the sky. '''Enhanced Mobility - Ashanti has shown the ability to speed himself up using Reiryoku-enhanced movements. Enhanced Durability - Ashanti can take hits humans die of and emerge amost unfazed. Enhanced Strength - Ashanti has strength equal to world-class weightlifters, however without the physical bulk. Enhanced Healing - Ashanti claims to have never gotten sick. Ever. He also heals three times faster than normal humans. Keen Inteligence - Ashanti has had to self-learn many concepts of life. He has immeasurable street-smarts, and can find a way out of any situation. The fact that World Government hasn't found him yet is proof of that fact. Also, in addition to his fine Reiatsu control, Ashanti often comes up with new ingenious ways to use abilities of others Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant '''– Ashanti can fight hand-to-hand on a level comparable to a Vice. '''Expert Scythe Specialist - Using the scythe his "Reap" ability allows him, Ashanti could possibly fight even Vice-Captain class and still win. "Reap" '-' '''Ashanti's ability "Reap" allows him to "Reap" the ability of others. It also allows him to wield a large black scythe called "King Enma." : '''King Enma - Ashanti can summon a black scythe about five feet long. It has a slightly crude appearance, and has chains criss-crossing around the shaft. It appears from solidifying black energy in his palm to the scythes. It can also turn back into the energy, so he's not encumbered with it. : '"Reap" -' Ashanti's real ability is in this technique. He focuses spiritual pressure in his wrist, and if he can successfully land a palm strike on an opponent, Ashanti can "Reap" their abilities. The one hit with the ability cannot use whatever Ashanti "Reaped" for about an hour. Ashanti, however, can continue to use that ability for 13 hours, or until he runs out of Reiatsu. It can be countered by a large Reiatsu. : For example, if someone has great singing ability, Ashanti can "Reap" that from them. Their singing will be bad for an hour, and then they'll be great again. Ashanti can continue singing for 13 hours. Then, if he runs into a really handsome man with awesoms basketball skills, Ashanti can hit them and become really handsome, and a basketball star, and have singing prowess, all together. Futhermore, if he runs into a Hollow which he cannot defeat with hand-to-hand and King Enma alone, Ashanti can palm strike them, and immediately gain the ability to fire Cero's, use Sonido, and Regenerate at High-Speed. :: 'Enma's Harvest - '''Ashanti focuses his "Reap" ability in King Enma and fires a blast of Reiryoku similar to Getsuga Tensho. However, instead of damaging those caught up in it, the blast "Reaps" all the spiritual abilities of those caught in it, however for a much shorter amount of time. :: '''Gate Crosser - '''Ashanti focuses all his reaping ability in King Enma, and it changes form to a pure blueish orb of Reiatsu. Ashanti then fires a Cero-type blast. Everything caught up in it will turn into a "Whole" for a whole minute. Then they will then return to their original form. Ashanti will then for 13 minutes be able to use all the combined abilities of everything he hit. This technique is so powerful, Ashanti loses all "Reap"ing ability for 2 weeks and a day. :: '''Enhanced Hollow Abilities '- Due to constantly having "Reap"ed hollow powers, Ashanti has his own black cero, and grey balas the he can fire by punching and kicing. He fires his cero by charging it in his open hand, then making a fist and firing it with a punch. He can use Regeneration, Hierro, Sonido, Ceros and Balas after "Reap"ing even a normal hollow. :: 'Enhanced Flame Arm Abilites -' Due to lots of practice, Ashanti has developed his own fighting style using Bryan's powers. :: 'Enhanced Bow Abilities -' Due to lots of practice, Ashanti is very efficient using Ali's Satan Syel bow. Relationships *Ashanti stated that since he never met him, he had no grudge against his father and wants to meet him. However, he eventually met up with him and it turned to a battle. *Valentino - Ashanti has been following Valentino in a stalker-ish fashion, due to his unique Reiatsu. *The Order of the Pure - Ashanti is on good terms with all of them since joining, however he is the least "open" member. He does hope to improve that standing. Trivia Ashanti has little memory of the island he lived on before he left home, only that it was a "tainted paradise." His theme song is One Mic by Nas: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCOURZ-yx4E&ob=av3el Quotes *"Yes. Yes it is."